1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a control unit for activating occupant protection means unit in a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent document DE 10 2004 038 984 A1 describes a device for crash detection in which a sensor detecting structure-borne noise may be, used as a plausibility check sensor. The plausibility may be used for any crash type: front side, rear angle, and rollover.